Kamen Rider x Kyoryuger/Go-Busters: The Fateful Sengoku Dino Movie War
Kamen Rider x Kyoryuger/Go-Busters: The Fateful Sengoku Dino Movie War is the Movie War film that team-up between Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Kamen Rider Wizard and Gaim, premiered on December 14 2013. As has been the standard for the past Movie War movies, it is likely that the protagonists of Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger will make their debut in this film as well. Plot In the past, a group of Kamen Riders called Bujin Riders are battling against a demon Kamen Rider God. Characters *Kamen Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- |style="width: 40px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth Prototype |Akira Date |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gold; "|Kamen Rider Beast |Kosuke Nitoh |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Kamen Rider Mage |Mayu Inamori |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Kamen Rider Mage |Yuzuru Ijima |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Kamen Rider Mage |Masahiro Yamamoto |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 140px; background-color:red;" |Kamen Rider Baron |Kaito Kumon |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider Ryugen |Mitsuzane Kureshima |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Zangetsu |Takatora Kureshima |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Kurokage |Kī Saegusa |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: saddlebrown; "|Kamen Rider Gridon |Hideyasu Jonouchi |} *Bujin Riders |Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Bujin OOO |Tato Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze |Sotormo Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard |Rumi Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim |Gaige Kazuraba |} *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Allies *Kengo Utahoshi *Dorapin *Jaidora Cast *Gaku Sano - Kota Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Yutaka Kobayashi - Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Mahiro Takasugi - Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Sota Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *Ryuki Takahashi - Kengo Utahoshi *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Hiroaki Iwanaga - Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Minehiro Kinomoto - Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Koji Seto - Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *Keisuke Kato - Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Hiro Mizushima - Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Shigeki Hosokawa - Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *Toshiki Kashu - Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *Joe Odagiri - Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *Rikiya Koyama - Gaige Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Ryouta Murai - Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga *Ryo Ryusei - Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *Syuusuke Saito - Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *Yamato Kinjo - Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *Akihisa Shiono - Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *Ayuri Konno - Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *Atsushi Maruyama - Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *Katsuhiro Suzuki - Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *Ryoma Baba - Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *Arisa Komiya - Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *Hiroya Matsumoto - Masato Jin/Beet Buster *Yuuichi Nakamura - Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster *Yoshitaka Tamba - Goro Sakurai/Shade Ace *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Sokichi Banba/Big One *Daisuke Shima - Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *Yūta Mochizuki - Geki/TryannoRanger *Seiju Umon - Goushi/MammothRanger *Hideki Fujiwara - Dan/TriceraRanger *Takumi Hashimoto - Boi/TigerRanger *Reiko Chiba - Mei/PteraRanger *Shiro Izumi - Burai/DragonRanger *Koichiro Nishi - Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *Shou Tomita - Yukito Sanjyou/Abare Blue *Aiko Itō - Ranru Itsuki/Abare Yellow *Kaoru Abe - Asuka/Abare Black *Koutaro Tanaka - Mikoto Nakadai/Abare Killer Trivia *The film features both Dino and Task Force Sentai teams. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Super sentai x series Category:Crossovers